


That one time Nijimura got a cat

by Psykfall



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psykfall/pseuds/Psykfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka Haizaki vs Kitten.<br/>Nijimura brings home a kitten and Haizaki is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Nijimura got a cat

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend dragged me into NijiHai hell some time ago. I'm in hell and I don't plan on leaving. Based off of head canons between me and bestie. c;  
> It's nothing super fancy and only quickly proof read. c:

As soon as Haizaki he set foot into the small living room he could feel something was not right. He could feel it in the air. That something proved to be furry little creature sleeping on the couch. In his place, mind you. He stared at the little ball of fur for a moment. A cat? No, a kitten. They didn’t have a kitten. Haizaki blinked, dumbfounded, while his brain tried to understand where the cat came from. From the bathroom came a newly showered Nijimura and was met by this scene. He stopped at looked at the younger man while squeezing out the access water from his hair with a small towel.

“Niji…san…” Haizaki started, eyes still on the kitten, “there’s…a cat…” Nijimura walked up to the couch and looked at the sleeping furball and then at Haizaki with a straight face. 

“I know. It’s mine” he then said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Who else’s was the cat? Their neighbour’s? Haizaki shot Nijimura a confused look, eyebrows knitted together.

“What do you mean ‘it’s mine’?” 

“It’s mine. I found her.”

“Okey. Okey… But why is it on the couch?” The fact that it was in his spot was the worst part in all of this. All the questions made Nijimura internally roll his eyes. Why did it matter anyway? There was a cat on the couch, he brought it there, end of story. But not to Haizaki.

Nijimura shrugged, arms crossed lightly over his chest. “Apparently she likes it there” he said. Haizaki didn’t seem all too pleased with the answer to his question. He wasn’t even pleased to have a cat in the house to start with! He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, eyes shifting for a moment, his posture changing. 

“You…can’t just all of a sudden have a pet? What about me?”

Nijimura raised an eyebrow at that. So he was jealous. It was almost cute, but because it was Haizaki it was hard to call it just that, cute.

“Of course I can; I got her and now I have a pet” he said. The little kitten sleeping on the cushion stirred and sleepily looked up at Nijimura with its big yellow eyes. It meowed softly to get attention. The sound it made could make anyone melt, but not Haizaki. He was, honestly speaking, not amused. 

“And it’s not like I’m forgetting about you” Nijimura then added after sending loving gazes to his new kitten.

“You’re just gonna… Without even asking m-- Niji-san!” Haizaki had trouble finding the right words and it didn’t help that his partner wasn’t listening to him.

“Hm?” Nijimura looked up from the kitten and to Haizaki who just sighed in defeat.

“Okey, I guess I kitten can be…cute?” he grumbled as he moved closer to the couch and cautiously reached out a hand to the small cat. The kitten, however, did not appreciate being approached and hissed loudly. 

“She’s adorable” Nijimura cooed and leaned over the couch to pet the kittens head. “I still haven’t given her a name.”

In the meantime Haizaki had backed off, horrified and glared at both the kitten and his partner. “Tch, what the hell?! Niji-san, it tried to bite me!”

Nijimura grimaced a little as the kitten climbed up his arm and placed itself on his shoulder. He nuzzled his nose in its fur with a small smile present on his lips. For a small stray cat she was very cuddly. She had already been given a bath so she wouldn’t infest their home with flees and dirt and whatnot.

“Bite you? Doubt it. She’s such a sweetheart.”

The kitten purred softly in Nijimura’s ear. Haizaki knitted his eyebrows together in dislike and frowned. Nope, he did not sign up for this. Being replaced by a stupid and dangerous cat! He clicked his tongue and wordlessly shuffled over to the kitchen. The apartment they shared was a very small one so it was almost enough to take three steps from where he stood to reach the kitchen. He scratched the back of his head as he scanned the fridge for something to eat.

“I’m hungry. Isn’t there anything to eat?” he questioned with a somewhat grumpy tone. When he turned around he saw Nijimura happy cuddling away with the new kitten. “Oi!”

“Huh?” Nijimura looked up and turned his attention to Haizaki who shot him a bothered look. “Isn’t there anything in the fridge to eat?”

“Obviously no, hence why I asked” Haizaki said and closed the fridge a little too violently. The little kitten jumped and looked very confused. Nijimura put the cat down on the couch again and straightened his back. He scratched his neck before rolling his shoulders. A sigh escaped his lips. 

“Guess we have to go do some shopping then. Need to get something for that little one to eat as well.” He nodded to the kitten that had found a loose thread on one of the cushions to play with. Haizaki sighed loudly to show his dislike only to receive a pout and a scowling look from Nijimura. That was all that was needed for him to shut it about the subject. It seemed like the cat was here to stay.

Later that night when the two of them had gone to bed, Haizaki was woken up sometime in the dead of the night by something pulling his hair. At first he tried to simply swat it away, thinking it was a dream, but when it moved to gnaw at his nose his eyes shot up and he came face to face with two big yellow eyes. The kitten backed off but hissed at him. Haizaki scowled and sat up and tried to shoo the kitten away but to no avail. He looked over to his side where Nijimura slept peacefully. A part of him wanted to wake him up to get the kitten out of the bedroom, but another part told him to leave him be; having a pissy boyfriend wasn’t worth it.

Haizaki decided to take things in his own hands (literary) and picked the kitten up. The kitten, however, would have none of that and wriggled free and attacked his hands and even tried to climb up his bare chest. A silent war broke out, both of them careful not to wake Nijimura up. But no matter what he did he could simply not get the furry little beast out of the bedroom. After a while he simply gave up. He was too tired for this. He glared at the kitten as he got up from the bed and grabbed his pillow and his blanket. 

“You win this round” he whispered in the most aggressive tone he could muster. With that said he grumpily left the bedroom and headed for the living room where he made himself comfortable on the couch. The kitten that was left in the bedroom nuzzled down next to Nijimura and fell asleep.

The following morning Nijimura woke up to the sound of…nothing? That was a first. Haizaki has a tendency to snore loud enough to wake their neighbours up. While barely awake he turned around to wake his boyfriend up but to his surprise he wasn’t there. Instead there was the kitten sprawled out on Haizaki’s side of the bed. With a puzzled look on his face Nijimura sat up and ran a hand through his ridiculous bedhead. Then he heard it; the faint snoring sound from somewhere else in the apartment. With a yawn he got up and moved across the floor silently. When he pushed up the door that separated the bedroom and the living room he came to a halt. What he saw made him crack a tired smile.

“Kitten too much for you?” he mused, voice still low from just waking up. He made his way to the couch where Haizaki slept far from soundlessly, drool running down his cheek. He sat down on the edge of the couch and just looked at him. His poor boyfriend had a few red bite marks on his nose and faint scratches all over his hands and arms. The source of those scratching came running and hopped up in Nijimura’s lap.

“You have to be nice to him” he said lowly and petted the kitten’s head. The kitten in turn nuzzled against his hand before moving and made itself comfortable on Haizaki’s stomach to continue sleeping with a soft purr. Apparently she thought it was still too early to get up. And in all honestly, Nijimura thought so too, so he gently ruffled Haizaki’s hair and kissed his cheek (the drool free one, of course) before going back to bed for a few more hours of sleep. Hopefully those two would come to terms with each other sooner or later.


End file.
